Väter und Töchter
by Bezzy
Summary: Fitzwilliam Darcy ist traurig. Seine kleine Tochter wird heiraten, und er muß sich damit abfinden, daß er nun nicht mehr der einzige Mann in ihrem Leben ist. Am Tag vor der Hochzeit blickt er zurück... RegencyKurzgeschichte.


**Väter und Töchter -  
**_Mr. Darcy muß sich damit abfinden, daß seine kleine Tochter erwachsen und das elterliche Nest verlassen wird..._

* * *

Fitzwilliam Darcy stand am Fenster seines Arbeitszimmers in Pemberley und starrte hinaus in den Regen. Schon seit Tagen goß es in Strömen und es war kein Ende abzusehen. Die dicken Wolken hingen grau und schwer am Himmel und man konnte fast den Eindruck haben, daß ihr Vorrat an Wasser schier unerschöpflich war. Petrus schien sich da oben im Himmel einen Spaß daraus zu machen, immer wieder neue graue Wolken nachzuschieben, die hier unten auf der Erde Weltuntergangsstimmung verbreiteten. Nicht nur das, es war auch ungemütlich kühl und überall im Haus waren sogar tagsüber die Kamine angezündet worden. Und dabei war es gerade mal Anfang August.

Darcy seufzte. Das Wetter paßte perfekt zu seiner Stimmung, trüb und grau. Morgen war es soweit. Morgen würde er sie verlieren. Für _immer_ verlieren. Wie sollte er das bloß aushalten! Er grinste verlegen. Elizabeth würde wieder mit ihm schimpfen, wenn sie von seinen dramatischen Gedanken Kenntnis gehabt hätte. Oh ja, er konnte sie regelrecht vor sich sehen: seine zierliche, doch so energische Ehefrau, die sich mit ihren gerade einmal 160 Zentimetern vor ihm aufbaute, damit fast dreißig Zentimeter kleiner war als er selbst, die Augen verdrehte und versuchte, ihn zur Räson zu bringen. _Sei nicht albern, William! Für immer, also wirklich! Deine Tochter heiratet und ihr neues Zuhause ist nur sehr wenige Meilen von Pemberley entfernt. Du wirst sie oft genug sehen können._

Ja. Natürlich würden sie sich sehen. Sie waren ja sozusagen Nachbarn. Aber es war trotzdem etwas ganz anderes, oder etwa nicht? Sie würde nicht mehr auf Pemberley leben. Sie würde zu ihrem _Ehemann_ ziehen. Nein, er hatte nichts gegen den jungen Earl, nicht das geringste. Außer, daß er ihm seine Tochter stahl. Und daß _er, Fitzwilliam Darcy,_ nun nicht mehr der einzige und wichtigste Mann in ihrem Leben sein würde! Darcy konnte sich mit diesem Gedanken absolut nicht anfreunden, egal, wie sehr ihn Elizabeth beruhigen wollte.

Die Vorbereitungen für die Hochzeitsfeier liefen im Augenblick auf Hochtouren. Madeline hatte sich eine Gartenparty gewünscht. Genau wie ihre Mutter liebte sie es, sich im Freien aufzuhalten und der Gedanke daran, die Hochzeit im großen Ballsaal Pemberleys stattfinden zu lassen, verursachte ihr Unbehagen. Nein, sie wollte eine ausgelassene, ungezwungene Freiluftveranstaltung. Und jetzt sah es so aus, als wollte das Wetter nicht mitspielen. Darcy tat es für sein Kind leid, sie hatte an diesem besonderen Tag nur das beste verdient. Ein boshafter Gedanke kam ihm in den Sinn, für den er sich auch sofort schämte. Wenn das Wetter weiterhin so schlecht blieb, vielleicht sollte man die Hochzeit dann besser verschieben...aufs nächste Jahr vielleicht...? Er schalt sich einen albernen Narren. Auch das würde nichts daran ändern, daß seine kleine Tochter erwachsen war und in Zukunft ihr eigenes Leben leben würde. Mit einem anderen _Mann_. Er mußte den Tatsachen ins Auge blicken, ganz einfach.

Darcy seufzte ein weiteres Mal, goß sich einen Brandy ein und starrte weiter trübsinnig nach draußen. Ob es anderen Vätern auch so ging? Ob sich Bingley auch so albern angestellt hatte bei der Hochzeit seiner Töchter? Bingley hatte bereits zwei Töchter unter die Haube gebracht und die beiden lebten mittlerweile sehr viel weiter von ihrem Elternhaus entfernt. Aber Charles und Jane hatten immer noch ihre Jüngste bei sich zuhause.

Darcy nippte an seinem Glas und versank in Erinnerungen. Vier Kinder hatte ihm Elizabeth geschenkt. Ein Jahr nach ihrer Hochzeit war Richard geboren worden, der Stammhalter und Erbe, vier Jahre später kamen die Zwillinge Jonathan und Alexander zur Welt und noch einmal sechs Jahre später, als sie schon längst nicht mehr mit weiterem Nachwuchs gerechnet hätten, entschied sich Madeline, dieser kleine Sonnenschein, dazu, ebenfalls das Licht der Welt zu erblicken. Ihr ältester Sohn war seit kurzem verheiratet und er lebte mit seiner Frau auf seinem eigenen, kleinen Landsitz ebenfalls in Derbyshire. Die beiden erwarteten in Kürze ihr erstes Kind. Die Zwillinge und Maddy lebten aber noch auf Pemberley. Darcy fand insgeheim, daß seine Tochter mit ihren 18 Jahren viel zu jung war zum heiraten, was Elizabeth ebenfalls immer zum Kopfschütteln brachte. „Dir wäre es am liebsten, sie würde niemals heiraten, William!" neckte sie ihn immer und natürlich hatte sie damit voll und ganz recht.

Er liebte alle seine Kinder, keine Frage, aber sein kleines Mädchen war von Anfang an schon etwas besonderes für ihn gewesen. Elizabeth hatte keine einfache Schwangerschaft mit ihr gehabt und auch die Geburt war sehr schwierig gewesen. Maddy kam in einer eisigkalten Winternacht zur Welt, einige Wochen zu früh. Darcy erinnerte sich nur allzu gut daran, wie er schließlich ins Geburtszimmer vorgelassen wurde und eine erschöpfte, vollkommen kraftlose Elizabeth und dieses kleine, winzige Bündel Mensch vorfand, das wie am Spieß schrie und vor Wut schon ganz blau angelaufen war. Die Hebamme legte ihm seine neugeborene Tochter in die Arme und sofort hörte das Schreien auf.

Oh ja, Maddy war von Anfang an Papas Liebling gewesen. Sie hatten eine besondere, enge und liebevolle Beziehung miteinander. Was keineswegs bedeutete, daß sie sich mit ihrer Mutter nicht verstand, ganz im Gegenteil. Elizabeth war immer ihre beste Freundin und Vertraute gewesen. Darcy lächelte. Das war auch sehr nötig gewesen, denn Maddy war nicht nur ein exaktes Ebenbild ihrer schönen Mutter, sie hatte auch ihr lebhaftes Wesen geerbt. Nicht zu vergessen ihren Übermut und die daraus folgende Konsequenz, sich sehr, sehr oft in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Den Sturkopf hatte sie (leider) von beiden Elternteilen mitbekommen.

Aber Darcy war trotz aller Liebe zu seinen Kindern ein eher strenger Vater gewesen. Auch wenn Maddy niemals geschlagen worden war, so hatte sie doch oftmals im Arbeitszimmer ihres Vaters erscheinen müssen um sich ihre Strafe für die verschiedensten Vergehen abzuholen, die meistens aus einem langen Monolog bestand sowie, je nach Schwere des Vergehens, in Stubenarrest unterschiedlichster Länge. Und Maddy längere Zeit ins Haus zu zwingen war das schlimmste, was man ihr antun konnte.

Darcy fielen eine Menge Dummheiten ein, die der kleine Wildfang im Verlauf seiner Kindheit so angestellt hatte und er lächelte bei der Erinnerung daran. Meist hatte sie die allerbesten Absichten gehabt, aber nicht immer waren ihre Aktionen von ihren Eltern gut aufgenommen worden. Fast katastrophal geendet hätte beinahe ihre grandiose Idee, sämtliche Pferde aus den Ställen zu lassen, nur weil es ihr so leid getan hatte und sie es als ungerecht empfand, daß die Tiere eingesperrt waren. Der Stallmeister hatte damals schlimmeres verhindern können und die teilweise sehr wertvollen Rösser konnten glücklicherweise schnell wieder eingefangen werden.

Auch nicht besonders angetan waren er und Elizabeth davon gewesen, als sie irgendwo in der Scheune einen großen Topf mit roter Farbe gefunden und sämtliche Kutschen großzügig mit Blumen und ähnlichen Kunstwerken verziert hatte. Sie war so stolz auf ihr Werk gewesen und konnte gar nicht verstehen, daß ihre Eltern nicht ihrer Meinung waren. Sie hatte anschließend lange Zeit damit zugebracht, die Kutschen wieder zu reinigen, ganz zu schweigen von ihren farbverschmierten Fingern und Kleidern und das war ihr eine gute Lehre gewesen.

Natürlich gab es auch die „Klassiker" wie auf Bäume klettern und sich beim Herunterfallen den Knöchel verstauchen, beim Fröschefangen in den Teich fallen und sich danach erkälten oder sich mit den Nachbarsjungen zu prügeln. Darcy grinste fast stolz bei der Erinnerung daran, wie der zwei Kopf größere und fünf Jahre ältere Junge die Flucht ergriffen hatte, als Maddy wie eine Furie auf ihn losgegangen war. Aber warum mußte er auch unbedingt versuchen, Cousine Claire einen Zopf abzuschneiden? Maddy hatte ihm einen so festen Schlag verpaßt, daß er noch Tage später mit einem blauen Auge herumlief. Aber möglicherweise hatte dieses eher rustikale Verhalten seiner Tochter großen Eindruck auf den jungen Mann gemacht – denn morgen würde er sie heiraten.

Madeline meinte es ja immer nur gut. Eines Tages hatte sie das Schlafzimmer ihrer Mutter in ein Blumenmeer verwandelt – und dafür sämtliche Rosen im Garten abgeschnitten. Elizabeth, die ihren Rosengarten über alles liebte und mit einer Inbrunst hegte und pflegte, hatte fast einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten, als sie die kahlen Stöcke sah.

Maddy hatte nie etwas aus reiner Bosheit getan, sondern immer nur aus einem ungezähmtem Wissensdrang heraus oder weil sie meinte, sie könne mit ihrer Aktion jemandem etwas gutes tun. Wie zum Beispiel der verregnete Herbstnachmittag, als sie erkältet war und beim besten Willen nicht nach draußen konnte. Sie hatte es sich in der Bibliothek gemütlich gemacht und ihrem Vater Gesellschaft geleistet, als dieser dort in Ruhe seine Zeitung las. Kurze Zeit später war er von seinem Steward weggerufen worden und Maddy war alleine zurückgeblieben. Stunden später konnte man Darcys Schrei bis nach Lambton hören, als er die Bibliothek betrat und Maddy gerade dabei war, sämtliche Bücher, die sie aus den Regalen genommen hatte – soweit sie heranreichte – wieder ganz neu, diesmal nach Größe sortiert, einzuräumen. Er war bis spät in die Nacht beschäftigt gewesen, die ursprüngliche Sortierung wieder vorzunehmen.

Auch die Bediensteten waren nicht immer glücklich über die _Hilfe_, die sie von Maddy erhielten. Einmal war sie der Meinung gewesen, daß es nicht schaden konnte, sämtliche Bettücher zu waschen und hatte zu diesem Zweck eine junge Magd, die gerade erst ihren zweiten Tag auf Pemberley angetreten hatte, eingespannt. Sie beauftragte sie, die Truhen zu leeren und die Tücher in den Teich zu werfen. Das arme Mädchen traute sich nicht, ihrer jungen Herrin zu widersprechen und so kam sie anschließend mit einer strengen Ermahnung davon, während Maddy später beim richtigen Waschen der algenverschmutzten Tücher helfen mußte und zwei Wochen Stubenarrest bekam. Noch viel schlimmer war für sie jedoch die Enttäuschung, die sie in den Augen ihres Vaters sah.

Oh ja, mit Madeline Elizabeth Darcy wurde es ganz sicher niemals langweilig. Und jetzt war sie eine erwachsene Frau – die Zeit des Unsinnmachens war ein für allemal vorbei. Morgen würde sie heiraten. Bald würde sie ihm vielleicht schon ein Enkelkind schenken...

Darcy hatte den Gedanken noch nicht zu Ende gedacht, als er draußen plötzlich lautes Lachen hörte und er seine _erwachsene_ Tochter, seine beiden Söhne sowie die jüngste Bingley-Tochter – besagte Cousine Claire – über den Rasen rennen sah. Auf nackten Füßen. Im strömenden Regen. Darcy verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte mißbilligend den Kopf.

In diesem Moment klopfte es leise an der Tür und auf sein „Herein!" betrat Elizabeth das Zimmer. „Hier steckst du also!" sagte sie amüsiert und trat zum Fenster. Darcy vergaß die alberne Bande da draußen für einen Moment und nahm seine Frau in die Arme. „Hallo Liebling," murmelte er in ihr Haar, dann küßte er sie auf die Stirn. Elizabeth nötigte ihn zu einem _richtigen_ Kuß, kuschelte sich in seine Arme und dann hörte auch sie das Kichern vor dem Fenster. Ebenso mißbilligend wie vorher Darcy schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Die werden sich alle noch eine Erkältung einfangen, diese kleinen Teufel!"

„Dann müssen wir die Hochzeit vielleicht verschieben?" meinte Darcy hoffnungsvoll. _Oder am besten gleich ganz absagen... _Elizabeth lachte. „Das könnte dir so passen, William." Darcy schaute betrübt aus dem Fenster und schwieg. Wenige Augenblicke später spürte er Elizabeths Finger auf seiner Wange und er grinste verlegen, als sie ihm ein kleines Tränchen abwischte, das sich verselbständigt hatte. „Armer Liebling," sagte Elizabeth mitfühlend und schlang ihre Arme um seine Hüfte. „Ich weiß, daß dich im Augenblick nichts so wirklich trösten kann was Maddy angeht, William." Sie schaute zu ihm auf und lächelte. „Aber ich habe gerade eine Nachricht bekommen, die dich vielleicht ein wenig aufheitern wird: Amelie ist in den Wehen, unser erstes Enkelkind wird jeden Moment erwartet!"

Diese Nachricht war in der Tat geeignet, Darcy einen Moment von seinem stillen Kummer abzulenken und seine Gedanken gingen zu seinem Ältesten, der momentan sicherlich ein Loch in den Teppich lief vor lauter Aufregung. Darcy lächelte. Er war nicht sehr viel besser gewesen bei der Geburt seiner eigenen Kinder. „Wie schön. Dann laß uns gleich in den nächsten Tagen hinfahren, was hältst du davon?" Elizabeth nickte zustimmend. Sie wollte das Thema etwas vertiefen um ihren bedrückten Gatten ein wenig abzulenken, aber in diesem Moment hörten sie draußen lautes Lachen und aufgeregtes Geschnatter und eine vollkommen durchgeweichte Madeline Darcy rannte am Fenster vorbei, um nur wenige Sekunden später in die Arme eines jungen Mannes zu fliegen, der mit ausgebreiteten Armen in der großen Auffahrt stand und seine zukünftige Ehefrau lachend durch die Luft wirbelte.

Darcy beobachtete die beiden mit einer Mischung aus liebevoller Zuneigung, Traurigkeit und... hm... ja, zugegeben, auch ein wenig Eifersucht. Nicht mehr _er_ war es, der seine kleine Maddy auffing, wenn sie jauchzend auf ihn zustürzte, sie in die Luft warf bis sie vor Freude quietschte und gar nicht genug davon bekommen konnte. Der sie auf seine Schultern setzte und mit ihr stundenlang durch die Gärten stiefelte, ihr die Natur erklärte, die Blumen, die Bäume, die verschiedenen Vögel, die Fische im Bach. Wie oft hatten sie sich früh morgens in der ersten Dämmerung aus dem Haus geschlichen um dem Gesang der Vögel zu lauschen oder einen Ritt in den nahegelegenen Wald zu unternehmen, um für Elizabeth frische Walderdbeeren zu sammeln!

Ja, und nicht mehr er war es, der sich darüber stillschweigend amüsierte, wenn sie es – damals als kleines Mädchen – vorzog, bei ihm im Arbeitszimmer zu sitzen und darauf bestand, ihm beim Briefeschreiben „zu helfen" – was oft dazu führte, daß Maddy im Anschluß mit Tintenflecken übersät war und er seine begonnenen Briefe neu schreiben mußte, da ihre ungelenken Kringel auf dem Papier wahrscheinlich einen weniger guten Eindruck bei seinen Geschäftspartnern hinterlassen würden.

Ja, sie war immer sein kleines Mädchen gewesen. Er selbst hatte ihr Lesen und Schreiben beigebracht, denn sie wollte lieber in der Bibliothek sein anstatt Sticken zu lernen, sie teilte seine Liebe für seltene Bücher und für rassige Pferde. Letzteres hatte er Elizabeth niemals in all den Jahren nahebringen können, fiel ihm ein. Aber Maddy war eine begeisterte Reiterin, wie überhaupt alle seine Kinder. Ja, und sie hatte es sogar geschafft, ihn so lange zu drängen, bis er ihr – wenn auch etwas widerwillig – das Billardspielen beigebracht hatte.

Bei gewissen Problemen, die sich ergaben, als seine kleine Maddy plötzlich eine junge Frau wurde, blieb er als Vater naturgemäß etwas außen vor. Hier wurde Elizabeth sehr viel wichtiger für seine Tochter, was ihm offen gesagt auch sehr recht war. Er wollte sich nicht unbedingt mit weiblichen Problemen eher intimerer Natur auseinandersetzen, von denen er sowieso keine oder nur eine ungefähre Ahnung hatte, aber er ahnte auch, daß es Dinge gab, die Maddy bloß ihrer Mutter anvertraute. Und Elizabeth hütete sich sehr wahrscheinlich, diese Gespräche mit ihm zu teilen – vor allem, wenn es um das andere Geschlecht ging! Oh ja, keiner der jungen Männer, die sich für Madeline Darcy interessierten, war seiner Meinung nach gut genug für seinen Augenstern!

Darcy runzelte etwas verärgert die Stirn, als er beobachtete, wie seine Tochter sich von ihrem zukünftigen Ehemann vor dem großen Portal küssen ließ, doch Elizabeth, die die ganze Zeit ruhig, aber schmunzelnd neben ihm gestanden hatte, holte ihn mit einem unterdrückten Kichern aus seinen müßigen Gedanken in die Realität zurück. „Du warst keinen Deut besser, Fitzwilliam Darcy!" sagte sie und piekte ihn liebevoll in die Seite. „Und ich darf dich daran erinnern, daß du jede, aber auch wirklich _jede_ Gelegenheit ausgenutzt hast, um mit mir alleine zu sein!" „Aber ich habe mich nie von deinem Vater erwischen lassen, Elizabeth!" Elizabeth lachte. „Nein. Und das war auch besser so, er hätte dir nämlich ganz schön die Ohren langgezogen!"

Darcy warf seinem zukünftigen Schwiegersohn einen mißmutigen Blick zu, was Elizabeth zum Kopfschütteln brachte. „Du denkst nicht ernsthaft darüber nach, jetzt nach draußen zu gehen und Christopher die Ohren langzuziehen, oder?" schmunzelte sie. „Doch," brummte Darcy mißgestimmt, „es gibt nichts, was ich jetzt nicht lieber tun würde!" Als er jedoch das glückliche, so verliebte Gesicht seiner kleinen Prinzessin sah, die wie eine nasse Katze in durchgeweichtem Kleid und barfuß auf der Wiese stand, fest in die Arme ihres Zukünftigen geschmiegt, schmolz er dahin wie Butter in der Sonne. „Er wird sie glücklich machen, Liebling, ganz gewiß," sagte Elizabeth leise und nahm seine Hand. „Komm, laß uns nachschauen, ob drüben schon der Kaffee serviert wurde."

Doch Darcy machte sich sanft los. „Geh schon vor, ich komme gleich nach, Liebes." Er küßte Elizabeth auf die Stirn und mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln zuckte sie die Achseln und ließ ihn alleine.

Elizabeth schloß leise die Tür hinter sich und Darcy wandte sich wieder dem Fenster zu. Gerade als er hinausschaute, entdeckte ihn seine Tochter, ein strahlendes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus und sie winkte ihm fröhlich zu. Darcy versuchte, möglichst streng und mißbilligend auszusehen, doch es gelang ihm natürlich nicht und so verdrehte er bloß die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Madeline warf ihm eine Kußhand zu und er mußte gegen seinen Willen lachen.

_Kleine Teufelin, wenn sie ihren zukünftigen Ehemann auch so unter der Fuchtel hatte... _

* * *

Darcy hatte sich an diesem Abend schon bald nach dem Essen wieder in sein Arbeitszimmer zurückgezogen und es seiner Frau überlassen, ihre Gäste zu unterhalten. Er wußte, Elizabeth hatte ihn auch ohne Worte verstanden. Es war manchmal unheimlich, wie gut sie ihn kannte. Sie hatte ihn einfach in die Arme genommen, liebevoll geküßt und lächelnd genickt – um ihn dann mehr oder weniger nachdrücklich in sein Allerheiligstes, sein Arbeitszimmer, zu schieben. Was würde er bloß ohne sie machen? Ohne seine wundervolle Frau, Liebe seines Lebens?

Was würde er ohne Maddy machen? Der Gedanke wog momentan viel schwerer und er verstand selbst nicht, warum ihn das so mitnahm. Junge Frauen heirateten nun mal, das war im Normalfall ihre Bestimmung. Daß seine Tochter einen respektablen, liebevollen Mann gefunden hatte – noch dazu ganz in der Nähe, von seiner noblen Herkunft einmal ganz abgesehen, der ihr ein Leben in Luxus und Wohlstand bieten konnte, der sie auf Händen tragen würde, das sollte ihn freuen. Tat es ja auch. Er hatte sich immer gewünscht, daß seine Kinder ebenso wie er selbst aus Liebe heiraten würden. Richard hatte dieses Glück gehabt, Maddy ebenfalls und er hoffte, daß die Zwillinge genauso glücklich wären. Aber dennoch... Es war so unglaublich schwer, loszulassen.

Darcy war so sehr in seine deprimierenden Gedanken versunken, daß er das leise Klopfen an seiner Tür erst einmal nicht hörte. Erst als die Tür langsam aufging und ein dunkler Lockenkopf vorsichtig hineinlugte, schrak er auf. Sofort breitete sich ein liebevolles Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Komm rein, Liebes!" sagte er und stand auf. Madeline Darcy grinste und genau wie früher, als sie noch klein war, rannte sie auf ihren Vater zu und flog in seine ausgebreiteten Arme.

Darcy drückte sein „kleines Mädchen" fest an sich und schloß die Augen. Er wollte jetzt nicht melancholisch sein, aber das ließ Madeline auch gar nicht zu. Sie küßte ihren Papa herzhaft auf die Wange und lachte leise über seinen etwas niedergeschlagenen Blick. „Oh Papa, du wirst doch nicht etwa traurig sein, oder?" fragte sie, als er sich nur ein schmales Lächeln abringen konnte. Ein _sehr_ schmales Lächeln.

„Darf ein alter Vater denn nicht traurig sein, wenn sein kleines Mädchen ihn für immer verläßt?" Madeline schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Papa! Warte nur ab, ich komme dich jeden Tag besuchen, was glaubst du, wie schnell ich dir damit auf die Nerven falle!" Darcy lächelte. „Du würdest mir niemals auf die Nerven fallen, Kind. Du weißt, du bist auf Pemberley immer willkommen." Madeline wurde ernst. „Das weiß ich, Papa." Sie kaute nachdenklich an ihrer Unterlippe, eine Eigenart, die sie von ihrer Mutter geerbt hatte. „Aber Papa... du bist mit meiner Wahl doch einverstanden, nicht wahr? Du magst Christopher doch auch?" Ihre Stimme klang auf einmal unsicher.

Darcys Herz zog sich zusammen und er drückte beruhigend Madelines Hand. „Liebes, du kannst sicher sein, daß ich dich nicht an jeden Mann gegeben hätte! Sir Christopher hat sich als würdig genug erwiesen, dich heiraten zu dürfen." Madeline lachte. „Papa! Also weißt du! Wo er dir doch so ähnlich ist!" Darcy schaute seine Tochter überrascht an. „Mir ähnlich ist?" Auf diese Idee wäre er nie gekommen.

Madeline nickte ernsthaft „Natürlich. Ihr seid euch ähnlicher als du glaubst. Zum einen ist er genauso groß und stattlich wie du, sieht genauso gut aus..." sie grinste spitzbübisch und korrigierte sich, „na ja, _fast_ genauso gut..." was Darcy zum Schnauben brachte. „Und er ist ebenso großzügig, liebevoll, aufrichtig...sagte ich schon gutaussehend?" Maddy kicherte und quiekte, als ihr Vater sie mit gespielt indigniertem Gesichtsausdruck in die Seite kniff und nur mühsam ein ziemlich selbstgefällliges Grinsen unterdrückten konnte.

Sie drückte ihm noch einen Schmatz auf die Wange und Darcys Herz schmolz dahin, als er ihren glücklichen, aufgeregten, strahlenden Blick sah, ihre leuchtenden Augen und konnte einfach nicht mehr länger Trübsal blasen. Für sein kleines Mädchen war morgen ein besonderer Tag, ein Tag, der ihr Leben vollkommen verändern würde und sie freute sich wie eine kleine Schneekönigin darauf. Er wußte, das bedeutete nicht, daß sie ihr Elternhaus vergessen würde. Niemals würde sie das tun. Sie wäre immer willkommen auf Pemberley, es wäre immer ihre Heimat und sie war sich dessen bewußt.

Darcy fühlte sich nach diesem Gespräch nicht mehr ganz so niedergeschlagen. Er konnte darüberhinaus froh sein, daß Sir Christophers Anwesen an Pemberley grenzte, nur Pemberley selbst lag näher zum Wohnen. Wie mußte sich damals vor vielen Jahren Mr. Bennet, sein eigener Schwiegervater, wohl gefühlt haben, als er ihm Elizabeth von Hertfordshire in den hohen Norden entführte? Elizabeth, die ebenfalls seine Lieblingstochter gewesen war und die er nach ihrer Hochzeit nur noch dreimal gesehen hatte...

Nein, er durfte sich nicht beklagen. Seine Tochter war nicht aus der Welt. Sie würde, so wie er es sich immer für sie gewünscht hatte, aus Liebe heiraten, mit ihrem Earl glücklich sein und ihm viele Enkelkinder schenken, die er hoffnungslos verwöhnen konnte. Er dachte, er konnte sich langsam und ohne Groll damit abfinden, daß seine Jüngste das Nest verließ.

* * *

Der Tag der Hochzeit erstrahlte in seiner schönsten Pracht. Über nacht hatte der Regen aufgehört und die Sonne übertraf sich fast selbst, so als hätte sie es absichtlich darauf angelegt, der strahlenden Braut einen besonders schönen Hochzeitstag zu ermöglichen.

Darcy verbrachte den Tag ruhig und schweigsam, wie es sowieso auch sonst seiner Natur entsprach, aber er war mit sich selbst im reinen. Das Gespräch mit seiner Tochter am Vorabend hatte ihm, ja ihnen beiden gutgetan und so konnte er der Trauung unter dem azurblauen Himmel Derbyshires mit väterlichem Stolz beiwohnen. Elizabeth an seiner Seite tat ein übriges, daß ihm der Tag nicht mehr als nötig aufs Gemüt schlug. Allein ihre Nähe war wie immer Balsam für seine etwas wunde Seele und wenn _sie_ sogar in der Lage war, ihr Küken an einen anderen Mann zu geben, dann sollte er das schon lange können! Und er war nicht nur stolz auf seine hübsche Tochter, er war auch ein ganz klein wenig stolz auf sich.

Es war eine sehr schöne, bewegende und gleichzeitig fröhliche Zeremonie – genauso, wie Madeline es sich gewünscht hatte. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet, ihre Augen strahlten voller Vorfreude, als sie sich irgendwann am späteren Nachmittag bereitmachte, ihr Elternhaus für immer zu verlassen.

Fitzwilliam Darcy mußte trotzdem kräftig schlucken, als er sie ein letztes Mal in die Arme schloß und sie schließlich gehen ließ, sie der Obhut ihres frischangetrauten Ehemannes übergab, aber er trug es mit Fassung und Würde und sogar einem kleinen Lächeln. Nein, sie war nicht für immer verloren, sie würde in der Tat für immer sein kleines Mädchen sein. Und stets nur einen Steinwurf entfernt.

Und überhaupt, es blieb ihm auch gar keine Zeit, sich länger darüber zu grämen. Madeline war noch keine fünf Minuten abgereist, als auch schon ein atemloser Bote auf Pemberley ankam und wundervolle Neuigkeiten brachte: Richard Darcys junge Ehefrau hatte vor wenigen Stunden einem gesunden Sohn und Erben das Leben geschenkt.

Ende.


End file.
